With so many travelers on the road today, particularly in urban or congested areas, it can sometimes be problematic for individuals to realistically estimate travel times associated with trips. Many factors can adversely affect the amount of time it takes for an individual to get to his/her planned destination, such as weather, construction-related or accident-related detours, time of day (e.g., morning or evening commute times), lack of available parking, etc.
Many of today's automobiles come equipped with a number of value-added services and related devices. Onboard vehicle navigation, roadside service components, and cellular communications technology are just some of the items offered to consumers through their vehicles.
It is desirable to provide individuals with travel-related services that assist the individuals with their travel-based needs.